Invasion
by Amylou
Summary: What if max had gone with tess in the granelithe? he comes back after 10 years to find that the world has been taken over by aliens!
1. homecoming

Title Invasion  
  
Author Amylou  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Synopsis This is an alternative reality story. What if micheal, isabell and Max had left to go to antar with Tess? max returns after 10 years to find the earth invaded and liz missing!!  
  
Disclamer I don't own Roswell wish i did but i don't (sorry)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There was a bright glowing flash. Max landed with an almighty crash as he entered the granelithe chamber.  
  
"I'm back, I can't believe it I'm back!"  
  
Max left the chamber and started to look at his surroundings-it also looks the same he thought to himself. He exited the ship and started to walk through the dessert. The dessert also looked the same, still dry and lifeless. Everything here looked the same as it did when he had left 10 years ago. Although there was one major difference the sky looked as though at was on fire as it had turned a deep bloody red and the clouds liked like they had been burned.  
  
"Oh god" he thought.  
  
Max started ti walk up the dirt road and headed towards Roswell.  
  
"I have to find her".  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Back on max's home world:  
  
"I have to see her!" said max.  
  
"But it's been so long, she probably moved on and come on maxwell it's been 10 years she propably frogotten all about you"  
  
"She couldn't of"  
  
"besides she'll have a family by now"  
  
"i don't care i have to find her, i love her micheal and i always will"  
  
"I'm not going to talk you outa this am i?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Max adventually arrived in roswell. He looked around the whole town looked completely desserted. It was like walking into one of those old gost town western movie sets. This was not how it should be, it wasn't supposed to be like this. The building were empty and were shells of what they used to be like, the windows had all been smashed in. The buildings had been louted, objects: tv, tables the odd sofa were all scatered around the street. Some of the buildings had been set fire to and completely destroyed. And at the side all of the road there were the corpses of burnt out cars.  
  
"Oh god what happened?" he asked to no one in particular.  
  
He started to walk towards the crashdown. When he arrived he felt his addrenaline levels increase and so did the bile in his thoughte. The doors had been kicked in the windows smashed. There were scroch marks on the walls and most worryingly there were patches of dry blood on the floor. Max took a moment to take all this in then he ran upstairs to Liz's bedroom. Liz's bedroom door also looked as if it to had been kicked in. Her room was a mess, it looked as if there had been somekind of fight or struggle. Objects; her book case scattered acroos the room. On the floor was a smashed photograph of him and liz.  
  
On her bed was an envelope addresed to him.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
ok what do you think? please review!!  
  
i have got a second chapter already written up in pencil but i will only type it up if i get a least 5+ reviews so get typing! 


	2. the letter

Title Invasion  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclamer if you haven't already guessed i don't own roswell wish i did and i obviously make no money from this story  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
back on max's homeplanet:  
  
"So are you going to come with me then?" asked max  
  
"I can't - not at the moment, maybe in a few days or something" replied micheal  
  
"What about Is?"  
  
"You know she can't not at the moment"  
  
"tell her i said bye"  
  
"Will do, what will you do when you find her?"  
  
"I don't know i haven't thought that far ahead"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Max carefully picked up the envelope and blew the dust of it. Max opened the envelope inside was a carefully written letter it read:  
  
Dear Max  
  
I don't know if you will get the chance to read this, but i had to write a note in case you ever returned. I guess you are thinking what the hell has happened. Well about two years after you left they came they called themselves the 'Anox'. There aliens Max they came in big ships and destroyed all the major cities. They are killing all the old and ill and everybody else they are taking as slaves. They are killing everbody who fights back. They have killed or taken most of Roswell my parents, yours, sharrif valenti. I have to get out of her before they get me and the rest of the gang.  
  
Im sorry max Lis P.s I love you.  
  
"Whats that?" a voice asked behind him. Max turned around and raised his hand ready to defend himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ok i left it on a cliff hanger to find out what happens next i guess you are just have to review. 


End file.
